Daddy's Day Off
by princessreigns
Summary: [ONE-SHOT] Joe flies home on his day off to spend some time with his family. Apart of the Roman/Sienna series: Daddy's Home and Ride. Roman Reigns/OC.


**Daddy's Day Off**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Here's another Roman/Sienna one-shot. I thought I'd give you a really cute, adorable, family-filled installment before the wedding. Also, I'm sure everyone has heard about Roman, and I want to wish him a speedy recovery. We need our bae to be healthy and ready to go before he gets back in the ring, so let's just be in prayer for him and his family. Hopefully, this'll lift the spirits of the shield fandom because damn it's been an emotional ass week (months for some because we've been messed up since June)... Anyways, enjoy!**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Sienna busily worked her way around the kitchen, making sure the food she was preparing for dinner wasn't burning or going to boil over. As she did so, she tried to watch Aleka who was outside in the backyard on her swing set as well as keeping her eyes on her now eight month old son, Joe Jr. as he crawled around in the living room.<p>

She stuck her head out of the sliding door, alerting her first born. "Aleka, sweetie, dinner's ready. Come in and eat."

"Okay, mommy." She jumped off the set and came inside. Sienna had Aleka's little princess stool step up near the sink so that the almost five-year old could wash up for dinner. Sienna made sure her daughter washed her hands well before she got her seated at her little table.

Sienna cooked up a small meal for the little girl, consisting of her favorites, including, chicken nuggets, alphabet mac & cheese, baby carrots and her sippy cup of juice. She knew it was something that her daughter would eat and enjoy because she'd fixed it for her so many times before.

"Mommy, when is daddy coming home?" Aleka asked her, getting comfortable as Sienna fixed her plate for her.

"He should be home late tonight, sweetie." Sienna told her. "You'll probably be asleep by the time daddy comes home."

"Can I stay up and wait for him?"

"Depends on how late it is. I don't want you up past your bedtime. Little girls need their sleep; it makes you strong and healthy."

Aleka pouted, "But daddy never comes home before my bedtime."

"I said we'll see, honey. Now, eat your food. You don't want it getting cold. And I want to see you clean that plate, missy." Sienna instructed her, kissing her cheek before going back over and making sure the stove and everything was off.

Once she was finished their, Sienna went into the living room. Joe Jr. was sitting on the floor in front of the T.V. watching old tapes of Blue's Clues that Sienna had from when Aleka was a baby. The toddler loved watching them. Joe would watch it with him when he was home, but he wasn't able to today with him being on the road.

Sienna picked him up, kissing his cheek. He hadn't learn to walk yet though he tried everyday. She'd always catch him trying to pull up on something only to fall back down on his diaper-covered bottom. He hadn't said his first words either, but he made noises and sounds, trying to mimic the words as Sienna would say them to him.

"Mommy?" Aleka called from the kitchen.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Is it okay if I save my chicken nuggets for later? My tummy's full and I can't hold anymore." She said, rubbing her small stomach. Sienna made her way into the kitchen, putting Joe Jr. in his high chair. She wrapped up the food Aleka left on her plate and put it away for later.

"I have to feed your little brother. Why don't you go into the living room and play until I'm finished in here and put Joseph down for his nap?"

Aleka nodded. Sienna kissed the top of her head and padded her cheek, sending the little one off.

She settled in on the couch, watching the same thing her brother was watching earlier. She didn't mess with the remote, knowing better than to change the channel without asking her mom first. Aleka's attention became imbedded to the show on the TV.

Sienna left her cell phone in the living room while she tended to her son. It began to ring. Aleka hopped off the couch, picking the phone up. When her mommy got a call and wasn't near the phone, Sienna had always told to her to bring the phone to her and to not answer it herself. But when she saw it was her daddy calling, she thought it'd be okay to go against the rules one time.

"Hi daddy!"

A warm smile touched Joe's face at the sound of his little girl's voice. "Hey princess, what are you up to?"

"I'm watching Blue's Clues and mommy's feeding baby brother." She told him. "I miss you daddy."

"I miss you too, sweetheart, but daddy will be home when you wake up in the morning. I promise."

"I asked mommy if I could stay up and wait for you to come home, but she'd said she didn't know because you always come home after my bedtime. Is it okay with you, daddy, if I stay up and wait?"

Joe chuckled. Aleka always managed to find a way to play him against her mom. If her mom said no to something she wanted or didn't give her a forward answer, she'd ask Joe. "Daddy would much rather you get your rest. I wouldn't want you to be tired later on in the day, then, we won't be able to go to the zoo like you wanted."

"But I want to go to the zoo, daddy."

"Then, you better do what mommy says and get some sleep. I promise I'll be home when you get up. Now, can daddy speak to mommy?"

"Okay, daddy," Aleka approached with her mom as she came back into the room to clean up. "Mommy, daddy's on the phone." She held the phone up to her mom.

Sienna smiled, taking the phone before patting her daughter's head. "Did you speak to daddy already?"

She nodded frantically, "Yes, he's taking us to the zoo tomorrow, mommy!"

Her mom held her cell phone to her ear, grinning as she could hear Joe chuckling again on the other side of the phone from his daughter small, excited voice. Sienna sent Aleka off to play again so she could talk to Joe privately. She really missed him and just wanted to hear his voice.

"Hey, beautiful. How is my future wife?"

"I miss my handsome, future husband. I know it sounds really selfish, but I'm ready for you to get home; I wanna be in arms." Sienna said, leaning into the side of the couch, relaxing.

"I miss you too, baby girl. I can wait to get home and screw you into the mattress." He said seductively, his lips turning up into a smirk. "You know, I can't stop looking at that sexy picture you sent me."

She giggled, "Oh, you can't? I guess your hand has been getting some exercise, huh?"

"I bet yours has too. I can only imagine how you've been teasing yourself thinking about me at night. I'm just sad that you didn't bother to face time with me, so I could watch.

"I could let you watch tonight if you're interested, daddy."

"Oh, I most definitely am, baby girl. You know you won't be getting any sleep when I land, right?"

Sienna smiled, crossing her legs together. His deep baritone voice was doing some seriously dirty things to her lower extremities and if she wasn't careful, she would have to change her underwear before he came home.

"Then, I guess it's a good thing that Aleka, Jr. and I got a good nap earlier. I'll be wide awake when you come home."

"Good, you'll need all the energy you can muster."

"I think you should be more worried about your energy than mine's. I know you'll be a bit jet lag when you come in."

Joe sighed restlessly on the other side of the line. "Honestly, it's working on me now. You'd think I'd be use to all this flying around the country by now."

"All apart of the grind, handsome."

"And it's all for you, baby girl. You, our princess and our little WWE champion." He said, "How's my champ?"

Sienna got up from the couch and went to pick up Jr. from his high chair. She managed to hold him on her right hip and keep the phone glued to her left ear. "You're champ is fine. Just filled up his tummy and now, we're going to go play in daddy's room. Say hi to daddy." Sienna put the phone in front of the boy's face, holding it out to him. He grabbed it from her and put his mouth up to the receiver, but could only make baby noises as he couldn't talk yet.

Joe's heart melted from hearing his son's small voice on the line. It made him miss them even more. He loved his job. He loved the fans and entertaining them, but leaving his fiancé and his kids was the hardest thing he had to do every week.

"He misses his daddy."

"I miss him too. Say, why don't you switch to facetime. I wanna see y'all."

Once Sienna made it to their bedroom, she sat down on her bed and put Jr. in her lap. She reached for her iPad which she had lying on the bed and turned it on so she could facetime with him.

"Now, that's much better. Hey, little buddy!" Roman waved at his son, smiling as the little boy waved his chubby little limbs around.

Sienna smiled too, her fiancé's interaction with their son warming her heart. She knew no one was perfect, but Joe was the perfect father to their children and the perfect fiancé to her. He beat himself up about it sometimes, not being at home enough or not being able to spend enough time with them, but it didn't bother her. At first, it was difficult to adjust to being a wrestler's girlfriend with the constant travel and insecurities, but once she got use to it, it was like routine. She trusted and loved him with all of her heart. She knew he was it for her, and likewise, she was it for him. Neither could be replaced and that's why she proudly wore her engagement ring.

"Mommy!" Aleka came into the ring and jumped up onto the beg next to her. She cuddled up next to her mom and leaned her head on Sienna's shoulder. She smiled when she saw her father's warm and welcoming smile on the screen. "Hi again, daddy,"

"Hey, princess."

"I drew a picture, daddy." She told him.

"You did? Is it a picture of me and mommy?"

She shook her head, playing with the braids in her hair. "No, I drew a picture of uncle Dean and uncle Sethie. I had to draw a picture of them because my last one didn't have them in it and that wasn't nice."

Joe tried to stifle in a chuckle. Since Seth and Dean were like brothers to him, Aleka always called them her uncles. He thought it was cute. He also kind of blamed Seth for the nickname because the younger man had a habit of spoiling his daughter and referring to himself as her uncle. The title later shifted over to Dean too since he always managed to sneak the little girl candy or give her a dollar when Joe wasn't looking.

"Do you want me to give it to them?"

"I wanna give it to them. Can they come with us to the zoo tomorrow?"

"I'm sorry, princess, but Seth's gotta go home to his lady friend and Dean's has to go all the way to the other coast. They don't have time to come all the way here and still go home to their families." Joe explained to her. "But I can give it to them and make sure they get it."

"Okay, daddy," Aleka smiled weakly, pouting knowing that she couldn't give it to Dean and Seth herself.

Sienna patted Aleka's hair as her little girl curled up beside her mother. Junior bounced up and down on his diaper-covered bottom on Sienna's lap. She smiled, kissing her son's cheek. She looked back at Joe who watched on with a proud smile on his face. "I really miss you, guys." He said.

"You'll be home soon, honey, right where you belong, and we'll be waiting." Sienna said. She looked down at her side, noticing that Aleka was starting to fall asleep, while Junior seemed more alert and hyper. Sienna put Joe on hold as she carried Aleka and Junior to their rooms and put them down for naps. She soon rejoined Joe in her the bedroom. She climbed onto the bed, her eyebrow quirking as she noticed a seductive stare on his face. "What?"

"You know what…undress me for. Let me see that beautiful body of yours, baby girl."

"Joseph," She gasped mockingly. "I will do no such thing."

"Oh come on, babe. Give me a little treat before I come home and have the whole meal."

Sienna's eyebrows raised curiously. "Oh, now I'm a meal."

"Baby girl, I'm gonna dine you like an all you can eat buffet."

Sienna fell back against the bed, holding her stomach in laughter. She knew he was trying to dirty talk her, and while it was working, his words of choice cracked her up more than they made her horny.

"I wouldn't be laughing, sweetheart. You won't be walking right for the rest of the week by the time I'm done with you." He assured her, a smug smirk on his face.

She moaned at the thought of Joe turning her legs to jelly. Not walking for a week because of Joe and his sexual onslaught, she wasn't complaining. "Don't make a promise you can't keep, Anoa'i.

"You know me well enough to know that I never do. You just wait. That ass better be ready when I get home."

Joe gave her a stone serious look, sending a chill down her spine. She bit her bottom lip innocently, her eyes sparkling. "Oh, it's always ready for you, daddy."

He growled lightly. Sienna smirked before blowing a kiss towards him, saying bye and turning her iPad off. Since Joe wanted to tease her, she'd let her lingerie tease him tonight. She put on a set that he'd bought for her for their one-year anniversary. It was a simple black, sheer bra and see-through panty set that he'd grown rather fond of.

And when he came home later that night to find Sienna posted up in bed with it and her signature high heels on, he lost all inhibitions. He'd lost count, but they'd made love at least three times before finally succumbing to the sleep that both of their bodies craved.

* * *

><p>"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!"<p>

Joe laid in bed with Sienna's body wrapped up in his arms. He felt the mattress beside him rise and fall. He stirred from his sleep to see his daughter jumping up and down on his and Sienna's bed in a hyper state.

"Aleka, sweetheart, stop." He said in a groggy voice. He was lying on his stomach with his eyes half-opened. Sienna stirred slightly next to him, but didn't awake. She snuggled closed to him under the covers, her back pressed against his shoulder.

"Daddy, I'm ready to go to the zoo!"

Joe yawned and turned slightly, his eyes adjusting to the light. He saw Aleka standing on their bed with her little sock covered feet pressing into the messy sheets. He turned over completely and managed to grabbed Aleka's bouncing frame, pulling her onto his lap.

"Aleka Leolani Anoa'i," Joe said in as stern of a voice as he could muster that early in the morning. "What did I tell you about jumping on our bed?"

Aleka settled down, seeing the look on her father's face. She looked down, pouting slightly. "I'm sorry, daddy. I'm just really excited to go to the zoo."

Sienna awakened next to Joe, shifting next to him before sitting up. Luckily enough for her, after her and Joe's adventure in the sheets the night prior, she had put on one of Joe's shield t-shirts and a pair of his boxer briefs that clung to her bottom.

"Sweetheart, what is it?"

"Aleka decided to wake up daddy because she's ready to go to the zoo." He looked at her, moving her curly, brown hair out of her face. "But we can't go at this moment, princess, it's early in the morning. Don't you want breakfast first?"

She nodded, biting her bottom lip. Joe kissed Aleka's cheek and quickly, the frown from her face turned into a happy smile. Joe lifted Aleka out of the bed before getting up. He kissed Sienna on her forehead, then, he pulled on some gym shorts. He picked Aleka back up and hoisted her up on his hips. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her head laying on his shoulder. "Baby, I'm gonna go downstairs and fix us some breakfast."

Sienna wiped at her eyes and nodded. She pulled herself from bed, ruffling her messy, curly hair. "Okay, I'm going to go check on Junior." Sienna smiled, and leaned up on her toes to kiss his cheek and then kiss Aleka's cheek.

Sienna's padded her bare feet across the hall to their son's nursery. As soon as she walked in, Junior seemed to stir awake and began to cry. Sienna picked him up and rocked him, humming a tune that Joe had taught her that calmed the eight month old down.

Once he stopped crying, she changed his messy diaper and strapped a fresh one to his bottom. She pecked him on the cheek once she finished getting him cleaned up. Sienna walked down the steps with him in her arms. She walked into the kitchen to see Joe slaving over the stove. Sienna had a few bottles of fresh breast milk in the frig and got a bottle out to feed Jr.

"Sweetie, you okay with chocolate chip pancakes?" Joe asked her, stirring up a bowl of pancake batter.

"Chocolate chip pancakes?"

"It was princess's idea. She wanted chocolate chip, and what the princess wants, the princess gets today. Right, baby girl?"

"Right, daddy!" She grinned brightly. She sat in the living room across from him. Joe gave Aleka her coloring book, so she'd be entertained while she waited for him to finish cooking.

Sienna giggled. Joe admired her from a short distance as he cooked, and she held their son. He found her the most attractive when she was in mother mode. Seeing her feed their son, play with him or sing to him was the sexiest thing to him. He was trying to focus on making the pancakes, but his mind was in the gutter as he felt morning wood taking affect on him.

His fiancée went into their living room and put Junior in his playpen, so she could help Joe out in the kitchen, but made sure she could see their son. Sienna opened the dishwasher and began putting dishes up. Joe crept up on her from behind, wrapping his arms around her curvy waist. He squeezed her sides, grinning. "You look so good this morning, baby girl."

"Joe…"

"All these damn curves, baby, and me with no brakes." He teased, nibbling on her earlobe. "My clothes look so good on you, though, I'd prefer to see you out of them." He whispered.

"Joe," She groaned out quietly again, "Our babies are right over there. We can't do this now, plus, you wore me out last night. I'm still kind of sore."

He pulled her against his body more, pushing his erection into her heart-shaped bottom. Joe slipped his hand around to rest on her stomach. He moved his index finger beneath the waistband of the boxers she wore, his finger tracing the elastic of her. "I can't help it, baby. I just can't get enough of you." Joe moaned into her neck. "Sweet just like honey…"

"Baby," It took a lot in her, but she pushed away from him, turning to face him. She was flustered as her cheeks had turned a warm shade of pink. "Later, okay. Not right now," She held his hands, leaning up to kiss him.

"Ew! Mommy that's gross." Aleka said loudly.

Sienna giggled against Joe's lips. "Sweetie, it's not gross. It's just how I show daddy that I love him."

Aleka still had her nose turned up, shaking her head. Sienna smiled before moving around him and letting Joe finish cooking. She walked to go into the living room, but not before Joe gave her a small tap on her backside.

Soon, they all sat around the kitchen table enjoying the pancakes, eggs and bacon that Joe made for them. Aleka tried to make quick work of eating her food as her mind was on the zoo and getting to spend time with her father for a day.

Once everyone finished and the plates were cleaned, Sienna rushed upstairs to get her and Aleka ready, while Joe took care of his son.

It was set to be a hot day, so Sienna dressed Aleka in a cute, pink tank top and her matching tutu and white sandals. Sienna, herself, wore a pair of faded jean shorts and one of Joe's wife beaters, tying it on the side so that it so off a small amount of midriff.

"You ready to go, ladies?" Joe came back into the room, holding Jr.

"I'm ready daddy!" Aleka ran up to him, clutching his right leg. His eyes landing on his fiancée. "Is that my top?"

"It is," She smiled proudly. She played with her hair curly hair, adjusting it to her liking in the mirror. She would've straightened it, but with the humidity outside, it would've only puffed up again. "I thought it'd look better on me, and I was right…as always." Sienna said.

"It surely does. I may have to let you keep that one." Joe's eyes twinkled as they gawked at her. He had plans for them later on tonight, and now, his plans involved that shirt.

"Daddy, you're staring at mommy." Aleka pointed out, tugging on Joe's pants leg.

He looked down at her doe-like, grey eyes staring back at him. He goofily grinned. "That's because mommy's really, really pretty."

"But you were drooling, daddy."

Sienna giggled. Aleka dogging her dad out was probably the cutest thing ever. She did it a lot, and Sienna couldn't say that the little girl didn't get it from her. Sienna bent over and picked her up. She was getting heavier as she grew and got older, but Sienna would hold her as long as she could. "Come on, baby girl, let's get to the zoo, before daddy's drooling problem makes us late."

* * *

><p>"Mommy, look at the elephants!"<p>

Sienna held the little girl in her arms as she pointed at the large grey animals.

"They're the same color as daddy's eyes." She said to her mom.

Sienna giggled, nodding in agreement. "Yep, they are, aren't they? You'll have to tell daddy that."

Joe was standing in line a few stands down with his son in his baby stroller as he stood waiting for some corndogs that his girls asked for. He was anxious to get back to his fiancée and baby girl. Luckily for him, the man at the cart handed him the fatting snack. He was making his way back to the girls as he ran into a few fans.

One girl who was obviously nervous approached him first. She spoke in a shaky voice, "Y-you're Ro-Roman Reigns…"

He smiled, "That I am. How are you ladies doing?"

The older woman next to him spoke. "We're fine. I apologize for my sister. She's just nervous." The younger girl stabbed her in the side with her elbow. "I'm Denise. This is my sister Annette. She's a big fan of yours and wanted to meet you."

"We'll, it's very nice meeting you two and thank you for the support." Despite it being his off day and he was spending it with his kids and future wife, he didn't mind speaking with a few fans, especially if they were respectful towards him.

One of girls went to say something when Joe's baby boy started giggling and kicking in his stroller. The girls were immediately drawn to him.

"Aw, he's so cute. What's his name?" Denise asked.

The Samoan man said proudly, "Joe Jr."

"That's so cute. He's named after you. He does look just like you." Annette said.

"Daddy!"

Joe's head snapped up at the sound of another little voice calling his name. It was Aleka who was still strapped to Sienna's hip. Sienna looked in his direction, seeing him caught up with some female fans of his. She smiled sweetly at him, motioning to him that her and Aleka were fine. She knew the fans came with the territory; some were bound to approach him before they left the zoo. She wasn't going to be grumpy about it; she understood that her and her kids weren't the only ones who loved Joe. His fans loved him too.

"Oh, that must be your wife and daughter." Denise pointed out.

"Uh, soon-to-be wife, yeah. I really should be getting back over to them, but it was really great meeting the both of you." She said. Joe gave them autographs and a picture, shaking their hands and thanking them.

"Thank you for your time, Mr. Reigns. You have a beautiful family, by the way."

"Thank you," He saw the two woman off and made his back to Sienna and his daughter. "I'm sorry, baby, I was just talking to some fans." He explained, handing Aleka her corn dog.

"It's okay, handsome. I'm fine. I don't mind giving your fan girls some time with you. At the end of the day, it's me you come home to." She said, wrapping her arms around his neck and pecking him on the lips.

"And it'll always be you. You're it for me gorgeous."

Sienna kissed him again, her hands running down his back and stopping to grip his hips. "And you're it for me."

With ketchup and mustard covering her mouth, she asked. "Was that you showing daddy how much you love him, mommy?"

She pulled away from Joe and squatted down to her daughter's level, wiping the condiments off her face. "Yes, and mommy loves daddy very much."

"I love daddy too." Aleka told, reaching her arms up so that Joe could pick her up.

Joe chuckled. His daughter had him wrapped around her little fingers. He only had himself to blame for that. He'd spoiled her since the day she was born. He picked her up, kissing her cheek. "Daddy loves you right back." He pulled Sienna into his side with his free hand. "Daddy loves all of you."

Sienna smiled up at him, kissing him tenderly on the lips. "And we love you right back, daddy."

* * *

><p><em>How's that for a one-shot filled with adorable splashes of cuteness? Hope you all enjoyed it. There's one more RomanSienna one-shot. The wedding finale is next!_


End file.
